Steeler
Steeler is a member of Several Pirates, also a former bounty hunter, Steeler made fame in the new world as a bounty hunter, fame that led to a fight against Saigo and Kuroba, after losing this fight Steeler became loyal to Saigo, his achievements as a bounty hunter earned him the epithet of Heavy Metal Steeler. Appearence Steeler is a tall, muscular man with long black hair that is usually kept combed back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes, Steeler uses pircings for all his body being visible three acolima of each eye, a pair of each side of the nose, two in his chin, his outlines are adorandas with 5 earrings each, and five pircings in each antebellum . his ordinary clothing consists of a black sleeveless tunic with edging with studs, a belt set around his waist, loose, beige pants folded inside black boots with studs, and a pair of brown studded gloves paired with similar bracelets with studs. Steeler has two scars on his right forearm, acquired during the fight against Saigo Personality Steeler is extremely hot, buying a fight for a simple provocation, he is also very selfconfainat in his potential, accepting any challenge that he proposed to him, in which Steeler does have a great sense of justice if he refuses to continue to fight against whatever unable to contract Relationships History Past Little is known of Steeler's childhood and adolescence, however he knows that he ate Aru Aru no Mi during this period, when he was twenty years old he started his career as a bounty hunter by taking some pirates out of circulation, 5 years after listening to him rumors that the infamous Tsukuro D. Saigo had come back active and was working alongside the Black Flag Pirates, underestimating Saigo, he leaves behind the veteran in search of caption and receive his reward, then confronting Saigo and being defeated quickly Steeler and saved by Saigo, from this point Steeler abandons his old career and begins to serve Saigo stating that he owes his life to the last. Abilities Physical Abilities Steeler and a competent combatant, possessing strength and speed over human, however its physical trait that stands out more and its resistance and durability subortando auto level of damage and there of remaining standing in combat, this trace increases even more when used in conjuntpo with its fruit. Fighting Style Steeler has a fighting style focused on melee combat, he usually creates blades and other weapons using his fruit to increase his combat power, as well as his defense. Haki Steeler has the ability to use Haki in combat, not making use of Kenbunshoku, however being a specialist in Busoshoku's uses, he is able to use techniques like Busoshoku: Kanri to multiply the toughness of his combat blitz. Devil Fruit Steeler ate the Aru Aru no Mi, a fruit of the paramecia type, which allows the user to turn into aluminum in the other branch of this material, Steeler uses his transformation as a form of blossoming to damages caused without the use of Haki, he also has layers of emoudar aramas of aluminum created from his body, the technical that he uses to improve his offensive capacity in combat. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users